superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Healing
The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Opposite to Unhealing. Also Called * Cell Regeneration Inducement * Healing Hands/Power/Touch * Mend (Tales of Series) * Recovery Power/Touch Capabilities User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Applications * Body Part Restoration * Cellular Activation * Curing * Disease Detection * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Limb Reattachment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth Variations * Card Healing: to heal by using cards. * Demonic Healing: to heal by using demonic energy/power. * Digital Healing: to heal by using digital data. * Divine Healing: to heal by using divine energy/power. * Elemental Healing: to heal by using elements. * Empathic Healing: to heal the emotional pain of others. * Energy Healing: to heal by using energy. * Flawless Healing: to heal to a pristine condition/state. * Flawless Restoration: to heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical. * Healing Aura: to heal with one's aura. * Healing Communication: to heal others through communication/talking. * Healing Energy Attacks to heal via protection of healing energy. * Healing Energy Manipulation: to manipulate healing energy. * Healing Field Projection: to project a field that heals anything in it. * Healing Kiss: to heal with a kiss. * Healing Prayer: to heal through prayer. * Healing Weather: to heal by using weather. * Health Optimization: to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. * Holy Voice: to heal by using one's voice on a divine level. * Life-Force Healing: to heal through life-force. ** Chi Healing: to heal through chi. ** Spiritual Healing: to heal through spiritual energy. * Lunar Healing: to heal by using lunar elements. * Mental Healing: to heal illnesses of the mind and restore them to their mental condition. * Natural Force Healing: to heal using natural forces. * Omni Healing: to heal anything/everything. * Organic Healing: to heal using organic substances. * Planetary Energy Healing: to heal by using planetary elements. * Psionic Healing: to heal through psychic energy. * Quantum Healing: to heal through quantum energy. * Rainbow Healing: to heal using rainbows. * Remote Healing: to heal others from any distance. * Soul Healing: to heal the damage done to the soul. * Spatial Healing: to heal by using space. * Stellar Healing: to heal by using stellar elements. ** Solar Healing: to heal by using solar elements. * Technological Healing: to heal by using technology. * Temporal Healing: to heal through temporal manipulation, erasing any damage from existence. * World Healing: to heal entire planets and everything on them. * Wound Transferal: to transfer the wounds of a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, or transfer the wound on to another. Levels of Healing Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises, and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as loss of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may be healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Associations * Chi Manipulation * Consumption Healing * Damage Manipulation * Damage Removal * Healing Energy Constructs * Health Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Medicine Manipulation * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Restoration * Restoration Physiology Limitations * Healing Immunity * Useless against Irreversible Destruction. * Can’t raise the dead, but as long as there's even a hint of life left, healing is possible. * Healing may not be permanent. * May be limited to healing either oneself or others. * May only be able to heal non-fatal wounds. *May have limited range, including touch only. ** May need direct body-to-body contact (possibly naked "for better skin contact"), various kinds of blood or power transfers through kissing/licking, a Magic Kiss with healing properties, and so forth. * May be limited to healing only certain types of wounds or diseases. * Might not work on permanent injuries or abnormal injuries that cannot be treated. * Might not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. * Might be painful for the recipient of the healing. * Certain methods may require delicate control when healing, otherwise, it may cause cellular damage. * May cause the healer's body to deteriorate. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Healing Hands. *Dream Demoman (TF2 Freak) *Erzengel (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries